The Walking Dead Season 4A (wtelltale characters)Finale- Too Far Gone
by twd2010
Summary: With Michonne, Herschel, and Carlos as their hostages, Troy and The Governor rallies their group for an attack on the prison, where all-out war ensues.
1. Part 1- They Meet Again

**The Walking Dead Season 4A Finale- Too Far Gone**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead game or TV shows. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Part 1- They Meet Again...**

* * *

Before The Governor could shoot, Troy stopped him. "What the f**k are you doing?" Troy said.

"S**t. I was gonna shoot them, but I can't. Since there's not enough room at the station, their prison would be perfect for me and my family to stay." The Governor said.

"They're the key to getting us in." Troy said.

"So what do we do?"

"We should take 'em. Carlos isn't much of a threat. Neither is the old man." Troy said.

"But Michonne is. So let's take her out first." The Governor said.

They crept up slowly. When they were close enough, they each hid behind trees. When Michonne was walking up, The Governor jumped out and knocked her unconscious with his pistol. Troy held up Herschel and Carlos with his AK-47. "Troy." Carlos said.

"Shut up. Put your hands behind your back." Troy said, hand cuffing Carlos.(they found military handcuffs)

The Governor hand cuffed Herschel. He then tied up Michonne, who was still unconscious. "Let's get them in the truck." The Governor said. They put the 3 of them in the truck and they drove back to the station.

* * *

**National Guard Station**

They arrived back at the station. They got Michonne, Herschel, and Carlos out and took them to The Governor's R.V. and sat them down on the couch. "We'll be with you all in a second." The Governor said before closing the door.

"We need to rally everyone up if we're going to do this." Troy said.

"I know. We need as much as we need." The Governor said.

"You think they'll go through with it?" Troy asked.

"I'll give them a good reason to." The Governor said.

A little later, Troy and The Governor gathered everybody, including all the Night Raiders, for a meeting. "Troy, what's this about?" Amanda asked.

"We need to prepare for a fight that's coming. Prepare the army trucks. Tell Troy to gather all the ammo and load all the guns into the trucks." Troy said.

"Who are we fighting?" Amanda asked.

"The f**kers who killed my people." Troy said.

The Governor waited for everyone to gather up and then started. "We have to talk all of you into doing something. Something I know we need to do. Something I know some of you wouldn't mind doing. And I don't know how to talk about it." The Governor said.

"What do you want us to do?" Tara asked.

"I want you to survive. There's not enough room here for all of us. You saw it. It's hard to sleep. Some don't even get to eat." The Governor said.

"Then there's the threat of people. There's nothing between us and the rest of the world. It's smarter to spread out. So if one place falls, we'll have another place to go." Troy said.

"The people who destroyed the camp I was in with Martinez, the people who killed Troy's entire group...they live in a prison. It's north off Highway 34. They got walls...fences, lots of land for farming. Some of us could move there."

"If we're willing to take it from 'em." Troy added.

"Troy and I have a plan to do it without anyone getting hurt. We captured three of them." The Governor said.

"What?" Tara asked.

"We were scouting the prison and our paths crossed, so we took 'em." The Governor said.

"You took them?" Tara asked.

Yes. And I know my fellow Night Raiders have their experience of stealing from people. So I know you all don't mind. But the rest of you need to be ready." Troy said.

"The three hostages are the key. They're gonna help us take that prison without firing a shot. We can have it and we don't need to kill anyone. But...we need to be prepared to." The Governor said.

**(INTRO)**

* * *

"The people in this prison, not all of them are bad. But most of them are thieves, murderers. Now why should people like that have peace of mind when we're burying our own just about every day? These people, they mutilated me...burned my camp...killed my daughter. Now you saw me-I tried. I tried to die. 'Cause I didn't want to accept that you couldn't live in this world without getting blood on your hands. I found you people and I don't want to die. I don't want _you_ to die. Now we need to move, now. They're gonna realize their people are gone and they're gonna start getting ready for whatever's next. We need to surprise them. Scare them. Huh?" The Governor said.

"And we _will_ win." Troy added.

"Okay. I'm in." Tara said.

"Me, too." Alicia said. The rest of the group agreed.

"Pack up and get ready. We'll go over the plan in half an hour." The Governor said. The crowd dispersed.

Afterwards, Troy and The Governor went back to the R.V, which was guarded by Trevor and Mitch, to talk to Herschel, Michonne, and Carlos. "Don't touch me. Get off of me." Michonne hissed at The Governor when he covered her head wound.

"You should eat. It's gonna be a long day. Nobody's gonna hurt you." The Governor said.

"I don't believe that." Herschel said.

"Well, I don't care." The Governor said.

"Just tell us what this is." Carlos said.

"It isn't personal." The Governor said.

"Then what is it?" Herschel asked.

"Michonne, I want you to know...Penny, my daughter, she was dead. I know that now. Now, we don't want to hurt you. We don't want to hurt anyone." The Governor said.

"That's bulls**t. You both have a past with us. Don't tell me you aren't going to hurt anyone, because there's no way that's true." Carlos said.

"Shut your f***ing mouth, Carlos." Troy snapped.

"Thank you, Troy." The Governor said. "We need the prison, that's it. There are people who need a place to stay. People I need to keep alive. You three are gonna help me take it. No one needs to die."

"I'm gonna kill you." Michonne said nonchalantly.

"No, you won't." The Governor said.

"I'm gonna take my-"

"Stop it." Herschel interrupted. "You want the prison?" He asked the Governor.

"Yeah. And I'll take it as peacefully as I can." The Governor said.

"Governor-"

"Don't call me that." He interrupted Herschel.

"Your people, our people, we can find a way to live together. These people you need to keep alive, do you love them?" Herschel asked.

"You're a good man, Herschel. A better man than Rick." The Governor said.

"Everything you've said, the way you said it, you've changed. So has Rick." Herschel said.

"The two of us will never be able to live together. Michonne and I will never be able to live together." The Governor said.

"We'll find a way."

"I found a way!" The Governor asked. "I'm trying hard. There's all kinds of ways I could do this. This way, you get to live and I get to be..." The Governor paused, then got up to leave.

"My daughter, Sarah, will be there. If this doesn't go well, she may not have a chance." Carlos said.

"Your daughter was never ready for this world anyway, Carlos. One less incompetent fool." Troy said evily. Carlos just stared fearfully.

"You say you want to take this prison as peacefully as possible. That means you'd be willing to hurt people to get it. My daughters would be there. That's who you'd be hurting. If you understand what it's like to have a daughter, then how can you threaten to kill someone else's?" Herschel asked The Governor.

"Because they aren't mine." The Governor said with and angry look. He left the R.V with Troy.

* * *

Troy, The Governor, Amanda, Trevor, and Mitch are going over the plan. "We have a total of 16 vehicles. 10 of them are armored vehicles. There's 6 of them with 50 cal turrets. The vehicles are completely bulletproof. They will carry Night Raiders and the normal vehicles will car the camp people." Troy said.

"Why do my people have to have the normal cars?" The Governor asked.

"Because the Night Raiders are much more experienced and by now they know how to use this military artillery. It's best to keep it to them." Troy said.

"What about body armor?" Mitch asked.

"When we found this place, the storage room had a lot of army suits and gear. So we're good on body armor." Troy said.

"Okay, so when we get there, the Night Raiders will be in the back, right?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. The Night Raiders will provide cover fire for everyone else and when those numbers go down, we'll still he there with all our armor and firepower. They won't stand a chance." Troy said.

"Why are you saying this like there's gonna be a battle?" The Governor asked.

"Come on, Brian. You know there'll be a battle. There's always a battle." Troy said.

"Not unless they cooperate." The Governor said.

"We'll see." Troy said.

"Okay, so you know what to do. I'll stay back at the camp with a few guys. Make sure we have no intruders." Amanda said.

"Yeah, that's good." Troy said.

"Are we done?" The Governor asked.

"Yeah. It's time to go." Troy said.

"All right, everybody! Let's move out!" Trevor shouted.

* * *

**The Prison**

Carl and Clementine was hanging out in her cell. Carl was reading a magazine. "I'm so glad things are back to normal around here." Clementine said.

"D**n right. I was afraid it would never end. But I just...held on hope, ya know?" Carl said.

"I tried not to. I just decided to let whatever happens happen." Clementine said.

"Why?"

"Every time I really hoped for something good to happen, it's always the opposite. Bad things always tend to happen. My parents. Lee." Clementine said.

"My mom." Carl said.

"I heard you had to, you know, end it for her." Clementine said.

"Yeah. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. But I did it, because I didn't want to see my mom like that. I try not to think about it." Carl said.

"I'm sorry, Carl." Clementine said.

"Thanks. Sorry about your parents. And Lee. Seems like you've lost more than me." Carl said.

Sarah walked in with Sarita, who was holding AJ. "Hi, Clem. Hi, Carl." Sarah said.

"Hey, Sarah. And hi, AJ." Clem said, getting up.

"He's happy to see you." Sarita said, giving AJ to Clementine. AJ started playing with Clem's fingers.

"Awww, I just love babies so much!" Sarah said happily.

"Make sure you feed him." Sarita said, handing Clementine the bottle. She started feeding AJ then looked up at Becca, who was sitting on the steps outside the cell, cleaning her pistol. Sarita saw that she was looking at her.

"I can't figure her out." Clementine said.

"Just give it time, Clem. I'm sure you'll get to her when she allows you to." Sarita said.

"I wonder how long that's gonna take." Carl said.

Kenny walked in. He hugged and Clementine and kisses Sarita. "How's everything going?" He asked.

"Everything's going well." Clementine said.

"Yeah. I'm glad all the bad stuff is over." Sarah said.

"Hi, AJ. How's my little boy?" Kenny said, picking up AJ from Clem. "I bet you're gonna grow up to be just like your daddy." He said.

"He looks like Alvin." Clementine said.

"Your parents would've loved it here, and loved that you'd be safe." Kenny said. "Okay, I have to go. Me and Rick have to talk to Daryl." Kenny said, handing AJ to Sarita.

* * *

A little later, Rick and Kenny were talking to Daryl about Carol. Mike was standing nearby. "Man, you couldn't have waited till we got back?" Daryl asked Rick angrily.

"Until Tyreese got back?" Kenny said.

"I could've handled that." Daryl said.

"Hey. Hey. She killed two of our own. She couldn't be here. She's gonna be all right. She has a car, supplies, weapons. She's a survivor." Rick said.

"Stop saying that like you don't believe it!" Daryl said. Rick got quiet for a second.

"She did it. She said it was for us. That's how it was in her head. She wasn't sorry, Daryl." Kenny said.

"Man, that's her, but that ain't her." He said to Kenny. "What are we supposed to do about those two girls?" He asked.

"I told her we'd look after them." Rick said. Daryl sat down to cool his head. "We haven't told Tyreese yet. I don't know how he's gonna take it." He said.

"Let's go find out." Daryl said, getting up and walking down the stairs. Rick, Kenny, and Mike followed.

* * *

Rick, Daryl, Kenny, and Mike were in the dark tombs looking for Tyreese. "Tyreese. You down here?" Rick asked out loud.

"Rick, is that you?" Tyreese asked in the distance. He came down the hall to meet them. "You guys got to see this." Tyreese said.

"Can we take a beat? There's something we need to talk about." Kenny said.

"It can wait. Come on." Tyreese said walking away. They all followed.

Tyreese brought them to his concern. "Look." He said, flashing his light.

"The h*ll?" Daryl said, flashing his light on it. There was a stone wall plate with a dead rat nailed to it, which has it's skin cut off and it's organs showing.

"I was just looking for...answers...and I found this. Same person who killed Karen and David did this. Remember the rats at the fence? They showed up the same day she was killed. We got a psychopath living with us." Tyreese said.

"Tyreese-" Kenny said.

"We got to find him, Kenny. And I'm not gonna sleep until we do." Tyreese said.

"Tyreese, man, be calm." Mike said.

"Tyreese...whoever did this, I don't think that's who killed Karen." Rick said.

"Why?" Tyreese asked.

Before anyone could say anything, there was an explosion that shook the building. "Come on." Daryl said. They all ran out.

* * *

Everybody was running outside to see what was happening. "Get back!" Rick shouted. They ran up to the gate to see, to their surprise and horror, The Governor down by the fences with a tank, six trucks, 10 armored trucks with turrets, and 48 people with automatic guns and armor. All the Night Raiders in the armored trucks popped out of the hatches and aimed their guns.

"Rick, come down here. We need to talk." The Governor said, standing on top of the tank.

"It's not up to me! There's a council now! They run this place!" Rick shouted down to the Governor.

"Is Herschel on the council?" The Governor asked. Troy brought out Herschel from the truck. The whole group, especially Maggie and Beth, tensed up and became nervous. "Carlos?" The Governor asked. Alicia got Carlos out of the truck. Sarah gasped and started having a mini panic attack. Clementine started holding and comforting her. "What about Michonne? She on the council, too?" The Governor asked. Trevor brought out Michonne. Herschel, Michonne, and Carlos were lined up in a row.

"I don't make decisions anymore!" Rick shouted.

"You're making the decisions today, Rick. Come down here. Let's-Let's have that talk." The Governor said. Group members looked at each other nervously.

* * *

**Okay, this is part one of the mid-season finale. Prepare for a big battle to come and to see a certain someone you thought was dead. Remember to let me know what you think by leaving a REVIEW! :)**

**-twd2010**


	2. Part 2- The Stand-Off

**The Stand-Off**

* * *

LeRoy just watched the big army depart from the National Guard station in a convoy. He decided to scout the station for at least half an hour. Then he started going towards the station. The Night Raider that was patrolling turned his back which allowed LeRoy to sneak over the fence and into the building. He went to Troy's office where Amanda was sitting at his desk.

When he called her name, Amanda almost fainted. She was so shocked she didn't know what to say. "L-Le-LeRoy? I-I thought-" Amanda was saying.

"You thought I was dead. I know. I, uh. I survived that attack. But I wanted to wait until the time was right." LeRoy said.

"Oh my God." Amanda said, hugging LeRoy and crying. "So where've you been all this time?" She asked.

"Well, I've been watching you all for quite a while. Been following Troy for the most part." LeRoy said.

"LeRoy...dad is..."

"I know. I had time to mourn on my own." LeRoy said.

"You should've showed yourself when we were in the woods." Amanda said.

"I know, I know. I needed to see how things would go, and I needed to wait for the right time. This is the right time." LeRoy said. "Amanda, listen to me. Troy has been lying to you all. He murdered Leo then framed dad for it." He said.

"Oh my God, really?"

"Yeah. That's why we went after him. But the walkers attacked and well, you know the rest." LeRoy said. Amanda was in disbelief. "Where did they go off to. I saw them leave in a convoy, sixteen vehicles. Is something big going on?" LeRoy asked.

"Troy met up with the people his old group had war with. They moved here but they went to take over a prison that their other enemies live since the station isn't big enough for everyone." Amanda explained.

"How far is this prison?" LeRoy asked.

"It's North off highway 34." Amanda said.

"Okay, I'mma head there. I'm meaning to get some payback." LeRoy said.

"I'm coming with you." Amanda said, grabbing her sword.

"Okay. We'll need guns. Automatics to be exact." LeRoy said.

Amanda's walkie-talkie started beeping, which for the Night Raiders, it meant something was horribly wrong. "What's the problem?" Amanda asked on the talkie.

_"Amanda, we need to get the h*ll out of here, now!" _The Night Raider said.

"Why? What's happening?!" She asked.

_"There's a herd. A big one."_ He said.

"Shit. LeRoy, let's go. There's a herd." Amanda said, gathering weapons.

"There's not enough people to even make a dent in that herd. Which way are they coming from?" LeRoy asked.

"From the front." Amanda said.

"That's perfect. We'll sneak out the back and take one of the army trucks." LeRoy said. He and Amanda ran out of the office.

When they got outside, the fences were already down. The four Night Raiders that were there were fighting off as many walkers as possible. LeRoy and Amanda joined in, cutting and slicing walkers with their swords. "Let's go! Fight through to the back!" LeRoy ordered. They did what he said and they started fighting and shooting their way to the army trucks in the back. A walker managed to knock over Amanda. Before it could bite her, LeRoy sliced it's head right off and helped Amanda up.

"Quick, get inside!" LeRoy said, opening the door of one of the army trucks. The five of them jumped in followed by LeRoy. He slammed the door shut before a walker could get in. They drove off as fast as the vehicle could while many walkers scratched and clawed at it.

* * *

**The Prison**

Rick, Daryl, Kenny, and Luke exchanged looks. They nodded to him. Rick went over to Carl to let him know he'll be okay. Then they opened the gate and let Rick out. He started walking all the way down to face the intimidating army. "We can't take 'em all on. We'll go through the admin building, through the woods like we planned. We ain't got the numbers no more." Daryl said to Luke, Kenny, Mike, Jane, Bonnie, Shel, Sasha, and Tyreese.

"When's the last time someone checked the stash on the bus?" Luke asked.

"Day before we hit the Big Spot. We were running low on rations then. We're lower now." Sasha said.

"Yeah, we'll manage. If things go south, everyone heads to that bus. Let everybody know." Kenny said.

"What if everybody doesn't know when things go bad? How long do we wait?" Tyreese asked.

"As long as we can." Daryl said.

"Come on, man. Look at them. They have a tank and huge guns. Who wouldn't know when things go bad?" Mike said.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that this probably isn't going to go well." Kenny said. "Clem, head inside. Take Sarah with you." He said.

"I want to stay. I need to see how this plays out." Clementine said.

The group watched as Rick was approaching the army behind the fence.

"Let 'em go right now." Rick said, approaching them. "I'll stay down here. Talk as long as you want. But you let 'em go. You got a tank. You don't need hostages." Rick said.

"We do. This is just to show you we're serious. Not to blast a hole in our new home." Troy said.

"You and your people, you have until sundown to get out of here or they die." The Governor said.

"Doesn't have to go down this way." Rick said.

"We got more people, more firepower. We need this prison. There it is. It's not about the past. It's about right now."

"There are children here. Some of them are sick. They won't survive." Rick said. Some of the camp members and Night Raiders exchanged looks at eachother.

"We have a tank. And we're letting you walk away from here. What else is there to talk about?" Troy jumped in. There was a moment of hesitation.

# # # #

Daryl rolled over a bin full of guns out of The Governor's sight and over to the group, who were still nervously watching the negotiation. He handed Bob a pistol and an M16. "You good?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bob said.

Daryl then handed Maggie and Beth M4s. Kenny and Luke started getting guns and handing them out as well.

# # # #

"We could shoot you all. You's shoot back. I know that. But we'll win and you'll be dead. All of you. Doesn't have to be like that. Like I said, it's your choice." The Governor said.

Two walkers started walking over from behind the vehicles and caught their attention. Troy drew his pistol and shot both of them in the head. "You better hurry it up." Troy said.

"He's right. Noise will only draw more of them over. The longer you wait, the harder it will be for you to get out of here." The Governor said.

# # # #

"We got to do something." Carl said, aiming his shotgun at the army through the fence. Daryl and Clementine were doing the same next to him.

"Your dad's got it." Clementine said.

"They're talking, Clem. We could kill the Governor right now." Carl said.

"From 50 yards?" Daryl asked.

"I'm a good shot. I could end this right now."

"Yeah, or you could start something else." Daryl said, reassuring Carl.

"Carl, you got to trust him." Clementine said, aiming her pistol.

# # # #

"You got maybe about an hour of sunlight left. I suggest you start packing." The Governor said. "The longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be for you to get out of here.

"Rick and Herschel exchanged looks before Rick spoke again. "We can all-we can all live together. There's enough room for all of us." Rick said.

"More than enough. But I don't think my family would sleep well knowing that you were under the same roof." The Governor said.

"We'd live in different cell blocks. We'd never have to see each other till we're all ready." Rick said.

"It could work. You know it could." Herschel said to The Governor.

"It could've. But it can't. Not after Woodbury. Carver. The war. And not after Andrea." The Governor said.

"Look, I'm not saying it's gonna be easy. Fact it, it's gonna be a h*ll of a lot harder than standing here shooting at eachother. But I don't think we have a choice." Rick said.

"We don't. You do." Troy jumped in.

"We're not leaving. You try and force us, we'll fight back. Like you said, the gunshots will just bring more of them out. They'll take down the fences. Without the fences this place is worthless. Now, we can all live in the prison or none of us can." Rick said.

The Governor got extremely angry and impatient. He jumped off of the tank. Trevor handed him Michonne's katana and he walked over to Herschel and held it to his neck. Rick and everyone got more tensed. Maggie and Beth started crying and panicking. Even Sarah started crying and Clem had to comfort her again.

"You. You in the ponytails. Is this what you want?" He asked, pointing at Tara, who looks nervous and remorseful. "Is this what any of you want?" Rick asked all of them.

"What we want is what you got. Period." Trevor said.

"Exactly. Time for you to leave, a**hole." Mitch added.

"Look, I fought both of them before. And after, we took in their old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates...you're one of us." Rick said. Some of them were just exchanging looks. Troy, Trevor, Mitch, and Tara exchanged looks at eachother. "We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds if things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone." The Governor started to slowly move the sword off of Herschel's neck. "We get to come back. I know...we all can change." The Governor started raising the sword all the off of him.

The Governor looked at Rick angrily and softly said, "Liar", and without hesitation he winded the sword back and sliced Herschel's neck.

The group was so shocked that they didn't say or do anything. Maggie and Beth started screaming and broke down into tears.

"No!" Rick yelled and shot at The Governor. Carl shot too and hit The Governor right in the arm.

"Open fire!" Troy ordered. The army started opening fire on the group. Daryl, Carl, Clem, Maggie, Luke, Kenny, Mike, Bonnie, Sasha, Tyreese, Bob, and Nick returned fire. Maggie and Beth were screaming and crying while shooting.

Michonne started rolling out of the gunfire and into cover behind one of the cars. She cut off her restraints with the hook on the back of one of the trucks. She then untied Carlos. Rick hurried to seek cover behind the turned over bus, but was shot in the leg in the process.

The Governor grabbed Herschel, who was trying to crawl away and continued to hack his head all the way off with Maggie and Beth able to see it happening.

"You! Pick up your weapon! Fight now!" Mitch yelled from the tank to Tara, who was just sitting beside one of the trucks, cowering.

Carlos snuck around to the back of all the vehicles. He was behind Troy, who had his back turned. He snuck up behind him and grabbed him in a choke-hold. "Carlos. You motherf***er." Troy said, trying to get out of it.

"Looks like Carver's 'words of wisdom' rubbed off on you, huh?" Carlos said.

"I took some advice." Troy said before elbowing Carlos in the stomach. Carlos let go of his choke-hold to hold his stomach. Troy then drew his machete and tried swung it down towards Carlos's head but he moved and it hit a car windshield, smashing it. Troy then swung it again and this time it sliced Carlos's stomach and he gasped for air while holding his bleeding stomach. Troy then tried to bring his machete down on his head again but Carlos stopped him by grabbing him arm. With his free arm, Troy drew him knife and stabbed Carlos threw the chin, killing him instantly.

"Dad! No, daaaaddd!" Sarah was crying.

"Don't look, Sarah!" Clementine said, hugging Sarah while they were still taking gunfire.

"Carlos! Godd***it!" Luke said while firing his AK-47 at the army.

Lily showed up to The Governor with Meghan dead in her arms. The Governor dropped Michonne's sword and took Meghan from her. He then took out his pistol and shot her in the head right in front of Lily.

# # # #

"Nick, head back inside! Make sure you let Sarita, Becca, and everyone else know what's going on!" Kenny said to Nick.

"Okay. I'll be back soon!" Nick said and went back towards the entrance while ducking down from gunfire.

# # # #

"Go through the fences in your vehicles. Get all your guns, we go in. Kill 'em all." The Governor said walking back over to the army.

"Roger that! Move in!" Troy ordered the army.

The tank and all the cars and army trucks started moving in. The tank mowed down the fences and the 50 cal turrets started firing on the prison.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this part and yes, if you noticed in part 2 of The Night Raiders, LeRoy did survive that walker attack and that's who've been watching them. And I just needed an excuse to not use the National Guard station so I just ran a herd through it. But that herd does play a role late on. Anyway, make sure you tell me what you think by leaving a REVIEW! :)**

**-twd2010**


	3. Part 3- No Turning Back

**A Future Uncertain**

* * *

The tank ran down the fences followed by all the cars and army trucks. Night Raiders in body armor started running in first since they could take some bullets. "Night Raiders, go ahead!" Troy shouted, shooting his AK-47. The army trucks were driving ahead while shooting the turrets and some shot from the windows.

# # # #

The tank was shooting off rounds at the prison, blowing out parts of the walls. Maggie and Beth ran for the bus while Kenny, Luke, Daryl, Mike, Bonnie, Clem, Jane, Sasha, and Tyreese stayed shooting out with the army.

LeRoy, Amanda, and the 4 Night Raiders were getting closer to the prison. LeRoy was driving. "Do you hear that?" LeRoy asked.

"Yeah. Sounds like something's going on. Lots of gunshots and explosions." One of the Night Raiders said.

"Looks like the deal didn't go as planned." Amanda said as they pulled up.

They started taking gunfire from the Kenny and the others. "Quick! Everybody out!" LeRoy said. They quickly opened the door and got behind cover.

# # # #

Nick was running back towards the others while shooting his rifle. "Nick, where is everyone?" Kenny asked.

"Sarah's scared to go. I told her she has to get to the bus with Sarita, Shel and the others but she won't go." Nick said.

"S**t. I have to go in to get her." Kenny said, still shooting his M4.

An explosion from the tank's shots hit near the group and they all ducked down.

"I'll go with you, Kenny." Clementine said.

"I'll go, too." Mike said.

"Okay, let's go. Guys, make sure they don't get through those front gates." Kenny said and ran towards the entrance with Mike and Clem, as they still shot back at the army that getting closer.

# # # #

LeRoy told the other Night Raiders to go ahead as he and Amanda took out walkers with their swords, slowly making their way up. "I only have one intention, and that's making sure Troy doesn't breathe again." LeRoy said, beheading a walker.

"Let's hope we both live through this for that to happen." Amanda said. She and LeRoy split up.

# # # #

Another explosion went off behind the group. "They're getting closer. We can't hold them off much longer. We should split up so they don't take us all down at once." Luke said, shooting his AK.

"We can hold. Just make sure they don't get to the gates." Sasha said, shooting her SMG.

"If they get any closer, that gate is going down and we're getting shot up! We need to split up, Sasha!" Bonnie said.

"Fine, go! Go!" Sasha said, still shooting. She, Bonnie, Luke, Jane, Bob, and Wyatt started leaving while Tyreese and Nick stayed, shooting at the army.

"I have to go, Tyreese." Nick said.

"Go. Get out of here." Tyreese said.

"See you another day, brother." Nick said. He started running to catch up with the others. Troy saw him running. He aimed his AK and shot Nick 4 times, killing him.

Tyreese saw what happened and decided to move. Troy, Trevor, and other Night Raiders started advancing closer.

# # # #

The Governor was shooting and taking cover in front of the bus. He started to move up but was tackled by Rick who was still hiding behind the bus. He started punching the Governor in the face. The Governor managed to kick him off and kicked him in the stomach. He then started repeatedly punching Rick in the face.

# # # #

The tank and some of the army trucks broke through the gate, letting in Troy, Trevor, and the Night Raiders. The 50 cal turrets started shooting at the group. The group retreated inside. Luke was the only one still there. He saw Troy and Trevor leading the army in. He aimed his AK-47 and opened fire on them.

"Get behind cover. It's that a**hole, Luke." Troy said as he and Trevor got behind one of the army trucks. Trevor started shooting back with his M16 and Luke ran to cover in the doorway of one of the prison doors.

Troy got impatient and starting walking towards Luke as he shot at him. Luke was about to get cornered so he jumped out and tried to stab Troy. He managed to knock him over and he tried his hardest to stab Troy while he held him back while on the ground. "Trevor, shoot him! Shoot him before he stabs me!" Troy yelled.

Trevor started shooting at Luke but he ducked and tried to run away, but Troy, who was still on the ground, stabbed Luke in the leg with his knife when he tried to run. Troy got up and he and Trevor opened fire on Luke, but he managed to escape.

# # # #

Kenny, Mike, and Clementine got to Cell Block A. People were running out and screaming. They went to Sarita's cell and saw her with AJ, Becca, and Shel.

"Oh, I'm glad you two are okay." Kenny said, hugging Sarita.

Shel was comforting Sarah, who seemed to be scared to go. "Come on, Sarah. Please. You have to go it's not safe here." Shel said.

"I'm scared, Shel. They have a tank and a lot of people with guns." Sarah said.

"I know. But you'll only make it worse by staying here. What are you gonna do if they get in here? There's only one exit." Shel said.

"Sarah, we have to go. I know you're scared, but you have to be strong." Clementine said.

"I want my dad..." Sarah said.

"You know what happened, Sarah. You saw it." Clementine said.

"Sarah, ever since the walkers, so many people I know have died. People I love. Mostly for stupid reasons..." Clementine said.

"We need to hurry it up, guys." Kenny said, hearing the gunshots outside.

"You need to grow up, Sarah. We can't be kids anymore. There are people outside who wants to kill us. Your dad would want you to survive. He wouldn't want to see you die." Clementine said.

"Oh, hurry it up, already! Don't you know there are people outside who wants to kill us?!" Becca snapped. Clem looked at her angrily. Sarah finally got up and hugged Clementine.

"Thanks, Clem." She said.

"Okay, let's go." Kenny said aiming his M4 and leading them out.

# # # #

Daryl was shooting out with a few Night Raiders and Governor's people with his M4. A walker was coming up behind him and he killed it and used it as a shield. He then unclipped a grenade and tossed it over to them, killing them all on impact. The explosion startled Tara, who was hiding behind the tank. She just decided to walk away.

Maggie ran to Sasha, Bob, and Jane who were holding up behind a police car. "Sasha! Jane! Have you seen Beth?!" She asked.

"Is she on the bus?" Jane asked.

"No, she-" Before Maggie could finish, Bob was shot in the shoulder by Trevor and another Night Raider and he screamed in pain.

"Oh, great!" Jane said sarcastically. Sasha fired at Trevor and the other guy. She hit the other guy but Trevor ran for cover. He raised out of cover to shoot back but was quickly shot down by Jane.

"Look inside my shirt. Check my back for an exit wound." Bob said.

"Yeah." Maggie said, checking his back.

"That's good. We can treat it." Bob said.

"Not here. We'll find someplace safe." Sasha said. They looked up to see the bus drive off, leaving them and anyone still at the prison.

"Are you f***in kidding me?!" Jane snapped.

"We'll figure it out." Sasha said.

Amanda, who was fighting off walkers, ran up to them. They quickly drew their guns on her. "Wait! I'm not a part of this. But I can get you out of here." Amanda said. Maggie, Jane, Sasha, and Bob exchanged looks. They reluctantly followed her as they shot their way out of the area.

Tyreese watched them leave, glad that his sister escaped. But unfortunately, he and Bonnie were starting to be cornered by Alicia and a few others and had nowhere else to go so Tyreese dived behind the plants. Bonnie hid behind a car. They were closing in on them until a gunshot went off and killed one of them. It was Lizzie with Mika. She then shot Alicia in the head. Tyreese and Bonnie were surprised and thrilled at the same time to see them.

"Oh, girls. Thanks for saving us." Bonnie said.

"We got to get out of here." Tyreese said, as walkers were coming. Lizzie and Mika ran. "Hey! We go that way!" Tyreese shouted, pointing the other direction. (Tyreese went to get Judith but that isn't shown)

# # # #

The Governor was still punching Rick, who was bleeding and gasping for air. He then started choking him. Rick tried to push him off but it was no use. Right before Rick choked to death, a sword ran right through The Governor's chest. It was Michonne. She ripped her sword back out of him and The Governor fell over. She started helping up Rick, who was still gasping for air.

"Carl...? Where's Carl?!" He asked, gasping for air.

"I don't know." Michonne said. Rick walked off. Michonne watched The Governor bleeding out and gasping for air, but she left him to suffer.

# # # #

Daryl was still taking out walkers with his M4. When he ran out of ammo, he used it to kill a walker in front of him. He approached the tank, which just took out the bridge and tossed a grenade down it's barrel. "Grenade!" Mitch yelled. He opened the hatch and jumped out before the tank exploded from the inside. Mitch was looking at the tank on fire then turned around to see Daryl aiming his crossbow right at him. Mitch put up his hands but Daryl shot him anyway.

Beth came running towards Daryl with the M4 he gave her. "I was trying to find the kids to get them on the bus." She said.

"We gotta go, Beth. We gotta go." Daryl said. They both ran away.

# # # #

Kenny, Mike, Clem, Shel Sarita and AJ, Sarah, and Becca made it outside. Kenny, Mike, and Clem were shooting on their way out. Troy spotted them and started firing his AK at them. He hit Mike in the shoulder.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Mike shouted.

Troy noticed Shel and Becca with them. "Shel. The traitor that joined the enemy! Betrayed Bill and all her friends. What a b**ch, you are!" Troy said, shooting at them.

"Guys, get back!" Kenny said.

Before Shel could take cover, Troy shot her multiple times in the back. Shel tried to get back up, but she was in too much pain.

"Weak, Incompetent fools!" Troy yelled.

"Nooo! Shel!" Becca cried. She tried to run to her side but Clementine pulled her back.

"No, Becca! You'll get killed, too!" Clementine said.

"Let me f***ing go, b**ch! Let me go!" Becca was yelling.

"Becca, it's gonna be..." Shel died before she could finish.

"No..." Becca said, crying.

"Becca, there's no time! Let's go!" Clementine said, pulling her away as Troy and the Night Raiders still shot at them. He managed to hit Clementine in the shoulder. The bullet went straight through her and she screamed in pain.

"Oh my God, Clem!" Kenny yelled.

"I'm okay. Let's just go." Clementine said, holding her bloody shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll treat it later." Kenny said as they ran.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Troy shouted. "Take out the Indian." Troy said to one of the Night Raiders.

"But, Troy. She has a baby with her." He said.

"I said take her out! Now!" Troy ordered. The Night Raider did as he said and aimed his sniper rifle at Sarita. He shot and the bullet went right through her. She fell on the ground with AJ still in her arms. She was slowly suffocating AJ as she slowly died.

"AJ! Sarita! Oh my God!" Kenny cried, running to them. Mike ran after him. "No. No! Not again. I won't be left alone again!" Kenny said to himself.

"D***it, Kenny! Come on!" Mike said, pulling Kenny away. They all ran into the forest.

They started shooting at them as the group ran away until both of the Night Raiders that Troy was with were shot in the head. Troy turned around to see LeRoy standing in front of him. "The f**k? LeRoy? You're alive?" Troy asked confusingly.

"No s**t, dumba**. You didn't see a body, now did you?" LeRoy asked.

"I knew your idiot people would buy it. But I actually thought you had no way of living." Troy said. He and LeRoy were circling each other while talking.

"I know what you did. I know you killed Leo. My little brother. And I've been watching you lead the Night Raiders. Waiting for the moment I could finally give you what you deserve." LeRoy said angrily.

"Well, now you got it." Troy said, drawing his machete. LeRoy drew his sword.

Troy tried to make a quick kill and lashed at LeRoy's throat, but he dodged every swing Troy threw. The last swing LeRoy parried and kicked Troy on the ground.

"What's the matter? You never fought someone this good?" LeRoy asked.

"I was just going easy on you." Troy said and swung his machete up, almost slicing LeRoy. He tackled LeRoy into the wall and slammed him to the ground. He then started repeatedly punching him in the face. He tried to stab him in the face but LeRoy grabbed his arm and managed to kick him off and onto the ground. While Troy was down, LeRoy quickly got up and stabbed Troy right in the chest, causing him to scream in pain and start gasping for air.

"What did I tell you...?" LeRoy asked.

"Y-You, know. You just did me...a favor, LeRoy. I was...tired anyway. But...at least I got to rule over a big group of survivors like the Night Raiders. Enjoy...living in this s**thole of a world." Troy said, losing his breath.

"I said it in the beginning and I say it now. Don't f**k with my family." LeRoy said, sheathing his sword and walking away, leaving Troy to die.

# # # #

Rick was stumbling towards the prison. He was calling out for Carl. "Carl! Carl! Carl?" He was yelling. Rick saw two walkers coming around from behind the destroyed tank. Carl thankfully, shot them both with his shotgun. He then ran to Rick and hugged him. "Judith. Where is she?" He asked Carl.

"I don't know." Carl said sadly.

They were looking around for her and found her baby seat bloody and empty. They started crying together then left the area.

Rick and Carl were stumbling up the hill into the forest. "Don't look back, Carl. Just keep walking." Rick said as the prison burned behind them.

* * *

**So that is the season 4 mid-season finale, Too Far Gone! This was kind of hard to do since there is so much action and it gets confusing. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Remember to tell me what you think by leaving a REVIEW! :) **

**-twd2010**


End file.
